fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:1950 Pages Element/Status Ailment Contest/@comment-15446856-20181109180821
Petrifaction: This is a status effect/ailment. This ailment is meant to provide one that grants true danger towards the hunter, something that they will truly fear getting This ailment will cause the hunter to flinch immediately upon it being inflicted. An on-screen warning will appear the first time, telling the deadly effect of what will happen should it not be cured. To add to the warning, silver rocks/liquid appear around the screen to remind hunters that they have the ailment. The ailment slowly covers the hunter's body in stone and gradually slows down their movements except for falling and taking a hard hit. Should it not be cured in 60 seconds, a grey puff of smoke will emit from the hunter and completely solidify them in stone and cause am instant faint regardless of any guts or moxie skills they have. In a nutshell, hunters have 1 minute to cure this ailment, or it will gradually get worse until time for it expires and they faint without possibility to be saved. There are three ways of curing this severe ailment, first being to drink an Ancient Potion, the second to roll in water four times, and the third is simply using a Cleanser. The inspiration behind this idea is the status effect of the same name in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. I thought it would be a good idea to make an ailment like this for MH Fanon as it is the most plausible ailment from DDDA that can be turned into a Monster Hunter ailment. The name for the ailment was supposed to be Solidification, but since BannedLagiacrus used that name for an idea for a previous contest, I decided to just use the original name from the source. Petrifaction appears as a thick dark grey smog. It works by covering the victim in a substance that will quickly harden from a dusty covering to a hard stone layer that will suffocate anything engulfed in it to death. Petrifaction will be an ailment for monsters with a very high threat level, like 6 stars and above. I have one Elder Dragon in concept form at the moment that will use it. I'm certain others users will soon find use for this ailment on their own monsters. The ailment can also be found on weapons, where with enough hits, it will make the monster flinch and encase it in stone in a very similar way to the Frontier Transcended States special skill effect when an ice weapon is used. During this, hunters minor attacks will bounce, but major attacks will damage it more heavily. The strongest attack that the weapon will do will cause massive damage and break it out of the stone. Unless hunters break it out via damage, the monster will be petrified for one minute. A special feature of this as a weapon ailment is, that if a monster is slain while petrified, they will not be broken out of the stone and do their normal death animation, but instead they shatter into pieces and a large cloud of dust. This, while looking epic, will also prevent hunters from getting any carves. This can be done to small and large monsters. Giant monsters, such as those exclusive to "siege" styled hunts work differently. A part of their body is encased with stone, and with enough hits, the stone will shatter and the monster takes heavy damage and flinches accordingly to the part that was affected. This is the statuses icon: